Pazuzu
Pazuzu is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" as an optional Raid Boss attacking Ancient Sumeria/Mesopotamia. He returns in the Second Trilogy in a larger role as a powerful Daemon Old One summoned to the mortal plane by Solego to cause chaos for his master plan. In Assyrian and Babylonian mythology, Pazuzu was the king of the demons of the wind, and son of the god Hanbi. He also represented the southwestern wind, the bearer of storms and drought. This is somewhat touched in his backstory as certain elements are used for his cover to infiltrate the High Council of God Pantheons. Story Ancient History During the time of the Age of Chaos, the fiery god-realm, Tartarus, existed to serve as a desolate prison for the most vile and monstrous of the Old Ones, the Daemons. The Daemons were hideous creatures of pure dark-energy and fire that were born from the hellish pits of Tartarus mixed with creative energies of the primordial chaos. From the first aeon of their creation, the Daemons were filled with endless hate for each other and those who lived above in the Great Chaos and the Heavenly Plane of Elysium. So, they sought to escape their prison-realm and overrun both worlds to fill with their destructive carnage. Pazuzu, the subject for today's bio, was one of the more sick, twisted, and violent of the Daemons even during his early stages, as evidenced by his still-standing character trait of being foul-mouthed and needlessly gross in creeping out mortals in his "old prime age". He hated his Daemon bretheren with a fervent passion, so much so that he began tearing some of the weaker specimens to shreds in order to consume their souls and gain more power to evolve into a more-advanced being from the accumulated dark energy coursing through his being. When the Fallen Angels arrived in Tartarus after they were banished from Kingdom Hearts for their attempted rebellion, the Daemons saw these formerly angelic beings as a threat to their way of life, and intended to drive out these invaders by any means necessary, even going as far as to declare war on Chernabog and his band. Pazuzu participated in the war only because he was olbiged to do so, using his trademarked vomit blasts to disintergrate enemy weaponry and summoning swarms of "locusts" to drive off opposing armies. Eventually, the Daemons were overwhelmed by the superior strength of the Fallen Devils, and were subsequently enslaved by their new masters as punishment, Pazuzu among them, although the vulgar mating-lover was given an accepted offer of pardoning if he agreed to serve lord Chernabog's whims for all eternity. When the Lands of Legend were formed by the combined efforts of the God Pantheons, Pazuzu was chosen by Chernabog along with a select few other Daemons and Devils to infiltrate the God Council and sow the seeds of dissent and hatred among them so as to make them easy prey for the upcoming return of Chaos into the worlds. To suit his dark purposes, Pazuzu pulled a few strings to make himself the Babylonian God of the Southwestern Winds, claiming that he was Hanbi's long-lost son and that he only wanted to make amends for his disappearance long ago. Once entrenched in his own small seat in the delegation, Pazuzu began abusing his position to cause famine, locust swarms, and child posessions just for the chaotic fun of it, earning the favor of fellow Daemons Gozer and Azetlor in the process. Eventually, he was exposed as a treacherous fraud and ally of the Old Ones by Gilgamesh, and for his crimes, he was banished once more back into Tartarus' depths by the High Council. The Keyblade Wars The Second Trilogy Appearance and Personality Pazuzu is often depicted as a combination of diverse animal and human parts. He has the body of a man, the head of a lion or dog, talons of an eagle, two pairs of wings, a scorpion's tail, and a serpentine groin. His right hand points upward and his left hand points down. Pazuzu is a complete and total psychopath with a penchant for making rude insults of a perverted nature towards colleagues and enemies alike. He is also fond of pulling psychological torture on his enemies' minds, tormenting them with visions and breaking lectures until they submit to him. He is completely obsessed with the concept of intercourse, most likely a leftover trait from the earliest days of his existence as a feral beast, as his insults usually are about him shouting sexual slurs or demanding that others mate with him against their will, though for the latter kind, he usually doesn't mean it and just says it to unnerve people for the twisted fun of it all. He is very arrogant and full of himself, believing himself to be one of the most powerful beings in existence even though he is only a minor wind god compared to the full eldricth might of Chernabog. This has lead Pazuzu in recent times to start believing that he is destined to become Satan once he overthrows Chernabog from his throne in Tartarus, and he will never stop reminding others about it while they try to ward off his odious prescence from their vicinity. Category:Villains Category:Solego's Secret Alliance Category:Ancient Ones Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Airbenders Category:Darkness Users Category:Chaos Magic Wielders Category:Non-Disney Characters